Am I Okay?
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: After a dense comment by Ash, Cilan is left feeling insecure about the way he acts. It's up to Iris to help him.


**Hello :) Here's just a little something I wrote last night so I hope it's not rushed :) It's mainly WishfulShipping with slight PokeShipping. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon, sadly :(**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region. The blue sky was clear and filled with graceful bird pokemon while the blazing sun pounded down on the ground below. It was the perfect day for a pokemon battle. And that was exactly what our heroes were doing. It was a one on one battle between Cilan and Ash. The connoisseur used his trusty Crustle while the raven-haired teen chose his best buddy Pikachu.

'Okay, buddy! Pikachu use Iron Tail, let's go!' he ordered the pokemon.  
The electric mouse's tail began to glow a metallic silver but before he could land the attack, Cilan put a finger to his lips. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, twirled around and declared something in a cheerful voice.  
'It's evaluating time!' he announced, a hand out in a regal way.  
Iris's eyes narrowed comically as her forehead turned blue.  
'That means it's time for the biggest lecture of your life time.' she sighed.  
The teenage girl pretended to detest his connoisseur ways but she in fact adored it. The way he pranced about, tweaked his bow tie and used fancy words made her fall in love with him even more.  
Before Cilan could continue what he was saying, Ash spoke out loud. This caused Iris to snap out of her love struck thoughts.  
'Seriously, Cilan! I don't know if your just posh or really gay!' announced Ash.  
At this, the connoisseur's face fell and turned very red. Iris's face turned a similar colour. But she wasn't embarrassed, oh no! She was angry, furious in fact, at the dense teenage boy. She marched up to him and gave him a huge shove. Normally, Iris wasn't a very violent person. But since meeting Misty, she had taken some of her advice and used them in drastic times such as these.  
The purple haired looked deep into Ash's eyes.  
'YOU ARE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE BRAT!' she yelled at him, her eyes burning with rage.  
Ash scratched the back of his neck sheepishly while Pikachu covered his adorable ears.  
Iris turned to face the older teen and dragged him back to the campsite, making sure to glare at the other boy as she went.

_Later:_

It was late evening in Unova. The pale sky had been replaced with an inky blue and was now dotted with millions of sparkling stars.  
Ash sat in his tent, playing on his beloved iPhone with Pikachu asleep on his chest. He was most likely texting his girlfriend, Misty.  
Iris sat under a tree with Axew asleep next to her. Her head was filled with thoughts and her eyes with tears as she watched the miserable connoisseur. He hadn't been the same since Ash's dumb comment. Iris thought back to dinner; Cilan hadn't twirled the way he usually did when serving the meal and he didn't tweak his bow tie as he told them the recipe. Iris sighed and walked over to him.  
'Hey Cilan.' she greeted gently.  
The connoisseur looked up and managed a smile.  
'Oh, Iris.' he mumbled.  
The girl sat down next to the green haired teen. They were so close that their legs were touching. Both young people blushed at feeling each other's warmth.  
'You're upset because of what Ash said, right?' she asked, looking deep into his eyes.  
There was no point denying it so he nodded, his tufty hair waving about.  
Iris giggled at his cute hair and stroked it gently with her finger.  
Cilan sighed before speaking to her.  
'Is it true, what Ash said?' his voice cracked slightly.  
Iris shook her head so vigorously that her neck clicked.  
'Of course it isn't! You're not posh; you just know how to act right. You're a gentleman.' she spoke to him softly.  
The connoisseur put his head in his hands.  
'No I mean... Do you think I act gay?' he looked deep into her soil coloured eyes.  
Iris shuffled uncomfortably, not knowing how to put what she was about to say into words. It took a few minutes before the words came out.  
'No...' she began. 'No, you don't act gay. You act like... you.' she told him.  
Cilan lifted his head from his hands.  
'Is that a good thing? What does being me involve?' he asked her.  
Iris turned slightly pink.  
'Well yeah, of course it's a good thing. Acting you means well just acting how you are deep down. So that requires you prancing around, cooking, tweaking your bow and doing your evaluation time.'  
Cilan's head slumped.  
'That makes me sound perfectly gay.' he whined.  
Iris took his hand, blushing.  
'Just because you twirl around doesn't mean your gay. It doesn't mean anything. If you wanna do that then do it! It's up to you.' she told him.  
Cilan squeezed her hand gratefully.  
'So you think I don't act gay?'  
Iris shook her head.  
'So am I okay?' he asked.  
The teenage girl stood up, turning even more red.  
'I'd say you're okay.' she told him.  
Iris swallowed.  
'In fact, I think your perfect.'  
And with that, she planted a lingering kiss on his cheek, before walking back over to Axew.

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I'd better be quick because my parents think I'm studying biology ;) I will probably upload another oneshot that I wrote a while ago later :) See you soon and thanks for the reviews and favourites :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to crack on with some very boring biology work xD**


End file.
